


Реальная магия

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: На первом курсе Гарри единственный из всего Гриффиндора остается в школе на Рождество. И проведет он его, живя в слизеринской спальне, для компании. По крайней мере, так решил Дамблдор.





	Реальная магия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Actually](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451448) by Sita Z. 



> Фик написан в 2010 году, поэтому встречаются некоторые вышедшие из моды штампы.
> 
> Переводчик: midrifmonster

Многие удивились бы, узнав, что каждый год двадцатого декабря Северус Снейп выбирается из замка, чтобы купить рождественские подарки.

Отпустив последний класс, он надевал свой черный шерстяной зимний плащ и самые теплые перчатки, натягивал сапоги из драконьей кожи и отправлялся по сугробам в Хогсмид. Он тщательно рассчитывал время своей вылазки, чтобы ни в коем случае не столкнуться cо студентами: в это время малолетние идиоты либо сидели в тепле и уюте своих гостиных, либо играли на улице в шумные и бессмысленные игры вроде катания на санках или игры в снежки. Снейп никогда не шел за покупками в те дни, когда  ученикам разрешали посетить деревеньку.

Надвинув на глаза капюшон плаща, он шагал по центральной улице Хогсмида, сторонясь всех, кто казался даже отдаленно знакомым, чтобы не отвечать на их поздравления с Рождеством. Он нахмурился при виде непомерно ярких гирлянд, превративших «Три Метлы» в мерцающий кошмар, заглянул в заиндевевшие окна небольшой аптеки, кинул тоскливый взгляд в переулок, где ютился книжный магазин, и, наконец, со вздохом направился к своей цели. Только в это время года Северус Снейп переступал порог заведений, известных как «Сладкое Королевство» и «Зонко».

Он всегда начинал с «Зонко», так как твердо придерживался принципа, что сперва стоит разобраться с большим из зол. По его мнению, в лавке были, как на подбор, собраны все вещи, в которых маги абсолютно не нуждались.  Для кого, в самом деле, может оказаться жизненно необходимой Кусачая Кружка? Идет в комплекте с Кусачими Ложками: берешь четыре и получаешь пятую в подарок. И ведь наверняка находились те, кто их покупал: кружки выходили в трех цветах и четырех размерах.

К облегчению Снейпа, в лавке так же предлагался скромный выбор чуть более познавательных предметов, спрятанных в темном углу и выглядевших так, будто с них давно не смахивали пыль. Эти товары располагались там, где бы зацепили взгляд взрослого человека (подразумевалось, что юный покупатель не посмотрит на них дважды). И хотя пользы от них особой не было, они, по крайней мере, не распространяли гнусные запахи и не окрашивали волосы в розовый.

В этом году Снейп располагал несколько большим бюджетом, чем раньше, потому что ему предстояло купить лишь четыре подарка. Домой на Рождество не уехали лишь четыре слизеринца — утром Снейп с удивлением обнаружил, что список оставшихся, повешенный на доску объявлений в гостиной, был короче, чем обычно. Он привык, что из Хогвартсе не уезжало как минимум шесть или семь его змеек — намного больше, чем на факультетах Помоны, Минервы или Филиуса. В этом же году домой на Рождество уехали все не-слизеринцы.

Ну, за исключением одного ученика. Поттер останется, неисправимый Поттер, считавший себя выше таких глупостей, как школьные правила.  Судя по всему, он считал себя выше и своей маггловской семьи. За завтраком Минерва показала Снейпу гриффиндорский список, на первой строчке которого было нацарапано одно-единственное имя.

— Бедный мальчик, рождественским утром он будет в спальне совсем один.

Снейп саркастически поднял одну бровь и вернулся к своему омлету. Этот «бедный мальчик», наверное, утонет в оберточной бумаге от обожающих родственников и друзей.

— Я бы хотел внести предложение, Минерва, — тон Альбуса должен был насторожить: если слова директора звучали столь невинно, то это не сулило ничего хорошего. — Раз мы во время праздников не делим столы по факультетам, то не вижу причины, почему бы нам не открыть спальни. Северус, кажется, несколько твоих студентов остается? — Снейп только раздраженно взглянул на Дамблдора. Альбус, конечно же, даже не моргнул. — В таком случае, почему бы Гарри временно не переехать к вам? Уверен, ему понравится «сходить в гости с ночевкой», как это называет молодежь.

У Снейпа руки зачесались, так захотелось его проклясть.

— Директор… Вы действительно считаете хорошей идеей переселить Поттера в слизеринскую спальню?

— Почему бы и нет? — лучезарно улыбнулся Альбус. — Разворачивать подарки в компании намного веселей.

Из горького опыта Снейп уже понял, что, если Альбус что-то решил, смысла спорить нет, так что больше он ничего не сказал. Минерву, казалось, разрывало между гневом и смехом, и Снейп не смог отогнать мысль, что та в приступе нехарактерного слизеринского коварства подняла эту тему при Альбусе нарочно.  

Обсуждение закончилось: Поттер проведет Рождество в слизеринском логове, и ни он, ни мальчишка никак не могли на это повлиять. В кои-то веки Снейп невольно посочувствовал Золотому мальчику: Поттер вряд ли отнесется к такому повороту с большим воодушевлением, чем он сам. Но, разумеется, смысла возражать против гениальной идеи Альбуса не было, тем более тот настаивал, что это будет «весело».

Весело, ха. Что ж, его могут заставить приютить Поттера, но ничто и никто не вынудит его потратить на мальчишку деньги. Он купил подарки для своих оставшихся на каникулы слизеринцев потому, что, вполне возможно, им ничего не пришлют из дома: в некоторых семьях Рождество считалось мерзким маггловским обычаем,  а у кого-то просто не было денег на изыски. Снейп не отличался сентиментальностью. Он не сюсюкался со своими студентами и не потакал их капризам, как часто делали другие деканы. Но он верил в справедливость, а какая уж тут справедливость, когда кого-то заваливают подарками, а другие смотрят на это со стороны. Будь его воля, все студенты Слизерина получали бы на Рождество хотя бы один личный подарок.

В присутствии Поттера, понятное дело, его, Снейпа, скромные подарки покажутся студентам еще меньше. Мальчика-который-выжил, вне сомнений, ждали кучи и кучи дорогих свертков от семьи, не говоря уже о почитателях. Снейп скорее попросил бы у Альбуса совета, где пошить мантии, чем купил бы Поттеру подарок на Рождество.

Он повернулся к пыльной полке, прокручивая в голове список оставшихся в Хогвартсе студентов. Двое первогодок — Милисента Булстроуд и Драко Малфой, третьекурсник Клавдий Уоррингтон и пятикурсник Теренс Хиггс. Единственным, кому могли прислать не меньше, чем Поттеру, был Драко: Люциус и Нарцисса засыплют его дорогими подарками, чтобы он не расстраивался из-за того, что не сможет провести Рождество в поместье. «К сожалению, — написал Люциус, — мы будем в Дижоне на официальном мероприятии и никоим образом не сможем взять с собой Драко, потому что его гувернантка в отпуске». Драко, по крайней мере внешне, воспринял новости стоически. Позже тем днем Снейп видел, как он гневно закидывает статую Распутной Лариссы снежками.

Милисенте и Клавдию на подарки от семей рассчитывать не приходилось: деньги на их обучение, а также на подержанные мантии и учебники  выделяли благотворительные фонды. Семья Теренса, придерживавшаяся чистокровных взглядов и не потратившая бы и кната ни на что, связанное с магглами, категорически не признавала Рождество. Взамен Рождества они праздновали в марте день рождения Мерлина, но без Теренса, который не мог приехать домой в середине семестра. Из-за этого они даже подали в суд — мистер и миссис Хиггс попытались засудить Хогвартс за дискриминацию традиций магов.

Так, Милисента. Ей вроде бы нравилось играть со своим толстым и пушистым низзлом — самочкой с необычным именем Леди Кримхильда. Снейп остановил выбор на зачарованной игрушке для котов, реалистично пищавшей, когда ее «убивали», и календаре на будущий год с изображениями низзлов и котов.

Клавдий очень талантливо рисовал и всегда продумывал слизеринские плакаты для квиддичных матчей. Поискав, Снейп обнаружил набор красок и кисточек. «Мгновенно оживающие картинки» — обещала реклама на коробочке с изображением дракона, гоняющегося за нарисовавшей его молодой ведьмой.

С крестником вышло посложнее — Снейп не был в силах дать ему что-то соразмерное дорогущим родительским подаркам. Наконец он остановился на карточках с изображениями маггловских автомобилей и перечислением их характеристик. Снейп знал, что у Драко тайная слабость к машинам, но Люциус с Нарциссой никогда не подарили бы ему что-то даже отдаленно маггловское.

Выбрать подарок Теренсу оказалось легко: тот был ярым фанатом «Нетопырей Ньюкасла», и весь его угол в спальне пестрел черно-красным. Снейп добавил к своей небольшой стопке покупок шарф и перчатки цветов команды и направился к прилавку.

Продавец принялся с удовольствием заворачивать выбранные подарки — он не только тщательно подобрал к каждому оберточную бумагу («Разнообразие — это изюминка каждого рождественского праздника, сэр!»), но и настойчиво подкрутил ленточки специальным ножиком, который хранил в специальном ящичке. Затем приклеил к каждому пакету по веточке остролиста. Но когда он поднял палочку, чтобы добавить специальное рождественское заклинание («Каждый подарок споет свою песенку, пока его будут разворачивать, дети это просто обожают»), Снейп не выдержал:   

— Что дальше, вы вымочите их в сливочном пиве? Будьте добры прекратить эту ерунду, я тороплюсь.

Оставив позади оскорбившегося продавца, Снейп решительно вышел из «Зонко» и отправился в «Сладкое королевство». Еще на входе в магазин в нос ударили запахи сладостей, так что его слегка затошнило — и от гигантского выбора приторных кондитерских изделий всех мыслимых форм и цветов  тоже. Разумеется, Альбус любил это место и мог разглядывать часами последние новинки. Снейп наскоро выбрал несколько красно-белых леденцов, четыре коробочки шоколадной помадки и набор волшебного рождественского печенья и торопливо покинул кондитерскую, с облегчением подумав, что до следующего раза еще целый год.  

И нет, даже Альбус не заставит его купить хотя бы одну-единственную шоколадную лягушку для Мальчишки-который-выжил. Его деканом была Минерва, и если она хочет, чтобы мальчишка получил подарок, то пусть сама идет по магазинам. Во всяком случае, Поттер, скорее всего, задрал бы нос при виде любых подарков от мерзкого профессора-слизеринца. Заносчивый сопляк.

Снейп положил в карман уменьшенные покупки и направился к замку. Если повезет, Поттер не выйдет к ним в гостиную рождественским утром, а предпочтет хандрить в постели. Так бы, по крайней мере, поступил его отец, чтобы не испачкаться о слизеринскую мебель и не есть слизеринские сласти.

Поттер не сможет испортить его змейкам Рождество, поклялся Снейп, пробираясь по сугробам и грея руки в карманах. Детям и так приходится нелегко, еще не хватало, чтобы дерзкий мальчишка-спаситель демонстрировал свое превосходство в день, который должен был стать для них особенным.

Пусть Поттер только попробует. Он даже не поймет, откуда прилетело.

***

Как и предсказал Снейп, Поттер вовсе не обрадовался «рождественскому сюрпризу» директора. Он приплелся в гостиную Слизерина вечером двадцать четвертого с потрепанной джутовой сумкой в руках, в которой наверняка принес пижаму и сменную одежду. Минерва проводила его до двери и перед уходом одарила и Снейпа, и своего подопечного строгим взглядом. Снейп мысленно вызверился из-за подобной наглости: спихнула на него единственного оставшегося студента да еще и смеет поучать.

— Поттер, — резко позвал он, заставив мальчишку вздрогнуть.

— Сэр?

— Вы проведете в нашей спальне две ночи, потому что, по мнению директора, это поднимет всем рождественское настроение, — Снейп постарался, чтобы последние два слова просто-таки сочились сарказмом, который не сможет не заметить даже глупый первогодка. — Можете занять кровать Теодора Нотта, ту, что рядом с ванной.

<i>И дальше всех от камина.</i> Возможно, он поступал мелочно, выделяя Поттеру самую холодную кровать, но соблазн оказался слишком велик.

— Да, сэр, — пробормотал мальчишка и посмотрел на Снейпа сквозь лохматую челку: — Э-э, сэр?

— Что?

— Э-э-э… можно со мной будет Хедвиг? В смысле… только на Рождество.

Снейп прищурился:

— Что еще за Хедвиг, Поттер?

— Моя сова, — мальчишка снова уставился в пол. — Она иногда остается на ночь в Гриффиндорской башне. Она не… то есть она чистоплотная и все такое.

Снейп мог бы придумать с десяток самых саркастичных способов ответить «нет», но понимал, что вообще-то так нельзя. Его студентам разрешалось держать фамильяров в спальнях при условии, что те не будут пачкать и не попытаются переубивать друг друга. Так что логичной причины запретить Поттеру держать здесь сову не было.

— Хорошо, — нехотя ответил он, сделав вид, что не заметил осветившую лицо мальчишки улыбку. — И вы ответственны за то, чтобы она никому не мешала.

— Да, сэр! — обрадовался Поттер. — Спасибо!

—  И раз уже мы заговорили об ответственности, Поттер… возможно, на гриффиндорском факультете вас к этому не приучили, но есть правила, которым следуют все студенты Слизерина, и, пока вы здесь, я рассчитываю, что вы тоже будете их соблюдать. Никаких исключений, даже для Мальчика-который-выжил, ясно?

Улыбка на лице Поттера увяла, и на ее место пришло привычное насупленное выражение.

— Да, сэр.

— Гостиная и спальня должны всегда содержаться в чистоте и порядке.  Отбой для первокурсников ровно в десять часов. Вы должны отправлять свои вещи в стирку и <i>обязательно</i> чистить зубы. В противном случае я обо всем узнаю. Сласти в спальне запрещены, и на мебели можно либо лежать, либо сидеть, ничего более.

Он все еще ярко помнил год, когда его змейки придумали поиграть, прыгая с кровати на кровать так, чтобы не коснуться пола.

— К соседям по комнате вы должны относиться с уважением и не трогать их вещи, а они в свою очередь не будут нарушать ваше личное пространство. Всю еду, которую оставляют в гостиной домовики, разделяют только поровну.  В часы для учебы шуметь нельзя. И если я увижу, как вы корчите гримасы проплывающим русалкам, последствия будут самыми печальными.

Поттер посмотрел с недоумением, а потом заглянул ему за спину, явно только сейчас заметив огромные окна в задней части гостиной. Округлившимися глазами он вытаращился на простирающиеся за окном подводные пейзажи — мерно качающиеся поля зеленых водорослей и стайки рыбок.

— Вау, — выдохнул он, и Снейп не сумел подавить чувство удовлетворения. Слизеринский факультет мог предложить студентам очень многое, только это редко признавал кто-то со стороны.

— В самом деле. Что ж, не забывайте о правилах, Поттер, и ваше пребывание здесь может быть… терпимым.

И откуда только это взялось?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Поттер, продолжая изумленно рассматривать подводный мир, вид которого встречал слизеринцев при входе в гостиную. — Это так круто, жаль, что у нас гостиная не в озере.

Мальчишка, казалось, обращался больше к самому себе. Снейп присмотрелся к нему. Поттер не разыгрывал восторг, хотя и с чего бы? Каким бы Поттер ни был, он никогда не пытался втереться к нему в доверие лестью.

— Нравится, Поттер? — протянул кто-то за их спинами.

Они обернулись. В проеме двери в спальню мальчиков стоял Драко, облокотившись о косяк и засунув руки в карманы школьной мантии.

— Могу поспорить, это лучше, чем скучный вид из вашей гриффиндорской гостиной, — добавил он. — Вам видно только хижину этого огромного болвана и компостную кучу. Или это одно и то же?

Поттер мгновенно взвился:

— Заткнись, Малфой! Ты просто боишься Хагрида, точно.

— Боюсь? — Драко повысил тон, выдавая, что Поттер попал не в бровь, а в глаз. — Этого…

— Драко, — резко перебил его Снейп, — помни о нашем разговоре по поводу уважения к старшим. И, Поттер, что я вам говорил о вежливом отношении к соседям по комнате?

— Но Малфой…

— Но Поттер…

— Вы действительно думаете, что мне это интересно? — шелковым голосом поинтересовался Снейп, и оба захлопнули рты, клацнув зубами. — Поттер, отнесите свои вещи в спальню. Драко покажет вам, куда все положить. И раз вам обоим необходимо конструктивно высвободить энергию, можете помочь мне украсить елку.

При виде плохо скрываемого восторга на их лицах Снейп внезапно вспомнил, что обоим мальчишкам, в конце концов, всего одиннадцать. И то, что для него было тягостной обязанностью, вызывало у них лишь воодушевление.

— Могу я повесить мишуру, дядя Сев? — спросил Драко, всеми силами стараясь не выдать своей радости.

— <i>Можно</i>, но сначала покажи Поттеру, где спальня, — ответил Снейп. — Идите.

Он проводил их взглядом до порога.

— Почему ты зовешь его «дядя Сев»? — шепотом поинтересовался Поттер, едва за ними закрылась дверь.  Снейп успел расслышать только:

— Потому что он мой крестный, идиот!

Снейп со вздохом оглядел елку, которую оставил у входа Хагрид. Она была такой огромной, что занимала весь угол гостиной. Если повезет, Поттер и Драко не станут убивать друг друга, пока будут украшать ее… по крайней мере, до отбоя.

Взмахом палочки он поставил елку на опору и призвал несколько коробок с украшениями с ближайшей полки.

«Да, Альбус, — кисло подумал он, — это твоя лучшая идея за долгое время».

***

Оказалось, что ни у Поттера, ни у Драко нет ни малейшего представления, как наряжать рождественскую елку. Поттер на каждую ветку навешивал так много украшений, что та обвисала под их весом и шарики падали и разбивались. При виде его ужаса Снейп, вздохнув, взмахнул палочкой и пробормотал «Репаро», еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать, что какое-то представление о физике должно быть даже у гриффиндорца.  

Подход Драко заключался в том, чтобы обвить серебряными нитями мишуры каждую иголку по отдельности. За двадцать минут он успел украсить ровно одну ветку, которая выглядела так, словно на нее надели серебряный парик.

До этого момента Снейп лишь наблюдал, но когда Поттер разбил пятый шарик, а Драко с выражением крайней сосредоточенности принялся за вторую ветку, он решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Поттер, если вы не пытаетесь уничтожить наши рождественские украшения, помните, что на одну ветку нужно не больше двух-трех игрушек. Драко, таким манером ты закончишь лишь  к кануну Нового года.

Не обращая внимания на их оскорбленные лица, он навел палочку на одну из елочных игрушек в коробке:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Шарик взмыл в воздух и прицепился к одной из верхних веток.

— Мы так делали на уроке, — возбужденно сказал Поттер. — Можно мне попробовать, профессор?

— Как ни странно, но я верю, что вы сможете выполнить простейшее заклинание для передвижения предметов в воздухе, — ответил Снейп, но воодушевившийся Поттер сарказма не уловил.

— Вингардиум Левиоса! — Поттер взмахнул палочкой, направив к елке еще один шарик. Однако тот не элегантно опустился, как шарик Снейпа, а потерял в высоте несколько дюймов и, опасно качаясь, зацепился за одну из веток.

— Отстой, Поттер, — насмешливо прокомментировал Драко и сам наставил палочку на длинную зеленую мишуру:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Мишура взвилась в воздух и осыпалась зелеными клочками. В отличие от тщательно намотанной Драко мишуры, эта по-змеиному оплела ветки и завязалась узлами, отталкивая в сторону другие украшения.

Поттер ухмыльнулся:

— Теперь на елку будто кто-то чихнул.

— Заткнись, Поттер! — И не успел Снейп его остановить, как Драко схватил мишуру и бросил ее в Поттера, который не успел увернуться на какую-то секунду. — Попал! — вскричал Драко, уклоняясь от летевших в его сторону ангела ручной работы и золотой звездочки. — Ха-ха, промазал!

Снейп глубоко вздохнул, собираясь выказать все свое недовольство, но тут сзади послышался неуверенный голос:

— А можно мне тоже помочь, профессор Снейп?

Они обернулись и увидели Милисенту. Из-за ее ног выглядывала Леди Кримхильда. Милисента была самим олицетворением сомнения, словно боялась, что ее высмеют мальчишки.

— Разумеется, мисс Булстроуд, — ответил Снейп. — Возможно, с вашей помощью мы сумеем устранить ущерб, который нанесли эти двое.

Милисента улыбнулась:

— А мне кажется, что уже красиво.

Поттер и Драко гордо ухмыльнулись, а Снейп мысленно похвалил Милисенту за дипломатичный ответ. Он не стал мешать, когда она, присоединившись к мальчикам, повесила шарик здесь, украшение там с тем женским чутьем, которого так не хватало для действительно красивой елки.

Сидя в кресле, Снейп наблюдал, как Поттер радостно вешает елочные игрушки и цепляет на ветки мишуру. Стоило признать, что не такого поведения он ожидал от Мальчика-который-выжил. Если бы Джеймса Поттера заставили провести Рождество с одноклассниками из Слизерина, он бы ныл и дулся, а не стал бы украшать мерзкую елку мерзких гадюк. Поттер… Гарри же вроде смотрел на жизнь проще. Что ж, у него все-таки была еще и мать. Мать, которая отнюдь не отказалась бы помочь с украшением елки, в чьей бы гостиной та ни стояла.

Снейп рассеянно погладил запрыгнувшую к нему на колени Леди Кримхильду. Пока он смотрел на Поттера, ему пришла в голову мысль о том, как странно, что мальчишка не поехал на каникулы домой. Уж конечно, его родственники по нему соскучились. В конце концов, Поттер, наверное, еще никогда так долго не находился вдали от семьи. Или Поттера так увлекла магия, что он не мог без нее обойтись даже несколько дней? Нет, рассудил Снейп. Не говоря уже о его категорическом провале в зельях, Поттер не был выдающимся студентом и не имел склонности работать больше остальных.

Что ж, возможно, родственники Поттера отправились на какое-нибудь официальное мероприятие, как Малфои, и им не на кого было оставить мальчишку. Альбус намекал, что они довольно обеспечены, так что, вероятно, в этом все дело и было. В любом случае Поттер не казался убитым горем оттого, что не поехал домой.

— Смотрите, профессор!

Снейп поднял взгляд на три сияющих, полных ожидания лица. Украшение елки закончилось, и теперь ему нужно было оценить их работу.

Сняв с колен низзла, Снейп поднялся, подошел к елке и внимательно ее оглядел. Затем повернулся к детям:

— Молодцы, — произнес он, сделав вид, что не заметил, как удивился Поттер. «Да, Поттер, я временами хвалю студентов. Правда, только слизеринцев». — А теперь рекомендую привести себя в порядок: ужин в Большом зале начнется через десять минут.

— Можно мне надеть не мантию, а платье? — чуть покраснев, спросила Милисента.

Снейп кивнул:

— Не думаю, что сегодня вечером директор станет настаивать на школьной форме.

— А ты, Поттер, тоже наденешь платье? — поинтересовался Драко и рванул к спальням мальчиков. Поттер понесся за ним следом:

— Кто бы говорил, Малфой! А ты не забыл намазать волосы гелем за последние десять минут?

Дверь захлопнулась, и было слышно, как они с криками и топотом помчались к спальне.

— Мальчики такие глупые, — самодовольно проговорила Милисента. — Почему Гарри Поттер будет жить с нами, сэр?

— Потому что… — «…так приказал директор согласно своему последнему сумасшедшему плану». — Потому что он единственный оставшийся в школе гриффиндорец.

— Ох. Я схожу переоденусь. До ужина, профессор Снейп!

Снейп смотрел ей вслед, думая о совсем другой девочке и другом Рождестве. В это время года он скучал по ней сильней всего.

***

Снейп давно выработал привычку перед сном проверять спальни, чтобы удостовериться, что все его змейки лежат, как и следует, в кроватях. Он почти никогда не заходил в спальни девочек: это, возможно, было старомодным, но он считал, что профессора-мужчины ни в коем случае не должны видеть студенток женского пола одетыми в ночнушки. Но это не значило, что он не замечал, если что-то было не так. За годы он развил шестое чувство и мог сказать, ориентируясь по звукам из спален, требуется ли его вмешательство.

Этой ночью все было тихо: Милисента крепко спала. Не то чтобы Снейп ожидал проблем от этой послушной девочки. Он заметил, что дверь в спальню первокурсниц приоткрыта: наверное, чтобы Леди Кримхильда могла свободно прогуляться по коридорам. И когда он спускался по витой лестнице, та прошла мимо него, обвив на мгновение хвостом его ногу, и направилась в спальню своей хозяйки.

В отличие от спален девочек, спальни мальчиков располагались на одном уровне с гостиной. Основатели, в соответствии со  своим средневековым восприятием мира, предполагали, что мальчики могут захотеть пробраться к девочкам (хотя их все равно сбросит заколдованная лестница), но ни одной добродетельной юной волшебнице подобное даже в голову не придет. Снейп подтвердил бы, что по крайней мере в этом лорд Слизерин допустил ошибку.

Он прошел по коридору к спальням мальчиков и прислушался. В спальнях третье- и пятикурсников все было тихо. Теренс и Клавдий оба частенько читали допоздна, но даже если этой ночью так и было, Снейп в кои-то веки не сердился. Все равно у них не было на следующий день занятий.

Он дошел до конца коридора, где была спальня первокурсников. Он слегка волновался, как Драко и Поттер станут делить комнату, но, к счастью, оба мальчика так устали и объелись на ужине, что кровь не пролилась. Вообще Снейп подозревал, что они хорохорились и петушились больше для порядка, чтобы доказать друзьям, что они не девчонки. Сейчас зрителей не было, и ни Драко, ни Поттер больше, судя по всему, не горели желанием тратить столько энергии на свою «вражду»: сейчас можно было и другим заняться — хлопать хлопушки и поглощать сладости.

Снейп замер у их двери и напряг слух. Ему показалось, что он что-то услышал, но это не был топот и хихиканье, которые обычно сопровождали бои подушками и прочие глупости. Звук был приглушенным, едва различимым… Словно кто-то тихо рыдал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Снейп вздохнул. Ему <i>не хотелось</i> заходить. Успокаивать детей, особенно первогодок и второкурсников, он не особенно умел. Студенты-подростки не нуждались в объятиях и утешениях: они предпочитали, чтобы их серьезно выслушал взрослый человек и дал совет, и для этого Снейпу особых усилий не требовалось. Но студенты помладше… им хотелось утешений на тактильном уровне, и Снейпу, как декану, приходилось, сжав зубы, давать им то, что требовалось. Но от этого ему не становилось приятнее. А что, если плакал Поттер? Вдруг ему в мантию станет рыдать Мальчик-который-выжил?

Снейп был всего лишь человек, поэтому едва не поддался соблазну притвориться, что ничего не услышал, уйти и приятно провести вечер за бокалом вина и новым номером «Практического зельеварения». Он мечтал об этом весь ужин, пока Альбус примеривал нелепые шляпы, а Трелони забавлялась, пророча на будущий год ужасные катастрофы. После такого-то он же заслужил немного спокойствия и тишины?

Глубоко вздохнув, Снейп открыл дверь и вошел в спальню. При необходимости он просто призовет Успокаивающие капли, и достаточно.

Прежде всего он заметил, что Поттер лежит не на кровати Нотта, как ему приказали, а на кровати Забини, которая была ближе всех к камину. Снейп сжал губы. Невоспитанный мальчишка не упустит случая ослушаться даже в самом малом.

К счастью, тот крепко спал, и из-под одеяла виднелась лишь темная макушка. Что ж, он хотя бы избавлен от неудобной обязанности утешать плачущего Мальчика-который-выжил.

Снейп как можно тише пересек комнату и присел на краю кровати Драко. У того дрожали плечи: он плакал, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Снейп прикоснулся к его спине:

— Драко...

Драко вздрогнул и поднял заплаканное лицо. И широко распахнул глаза:

— Д-дядя Сев…

— Драко, что случилось?

Драко перевернулся на спину и вытер рукавом глаза.

— Ничего, просто…

Его глаза вновь заполнились слезами, и Снейп призвал все свое терпение.

— Просто… я…

— Ты бы предпочел провести Рождество дома, — спокойно предположил Снейп.

Драко быстро кивнул и прикусил губу.

— Д-да.

Снейп внутренне вздохнул. Он заметил промелькнувшую в глазах крестника боль, когда тот получил новости от Люциуса. И он бы хотел, чтобы Малфои постарались найти в своем плотном светском графике время на сына — в конце концов, тот никогда еще не бывал вне дома так долго.

— Уверен, родители хотели бы, чтобы ты был с ними, — произнес он. — К сожалению, им пришлось отправиться на одно мероприятие за границу…

— Они могли бы взять меня с собой, —  в голосе Драко звучала обида. — Я бы хотел поехать во Францию. И мне больше не нужна няня, — зло добавил он. — Я не ребенок.

— Да, не ребенок. Ты уже взрослый, чтобы понимать: иногда приходится мириться с разочарованиями, которые преподносит жизнь, — Снейпа сам разозлился на свой лекторский тон; «мириться с разочарованиями, которые преподносит жизнь», в самом-то деле. Осталось только начать нести бред про то, что в любой ситуации есть свои плюсы.

— У них никогда нет на меня времени, — тихо сказал Драко. — Они всегда на каком-нибудь званом вечере…

— Драко… — вздохнул Снейп. — Ты же знаешь, что твои родители… любят тебя.

— Нет, не любят. Они н-не хотели, чтобы я появился.

Казалось, Драко был настроен хорошенько пожалеть себя, и Снейп по богатому опыту знал, что рациональные аргументы вызовут только еще больше нытья и слез. Сладить с тоскующими по дому детьми помогала лишь одна-единственная вещь, которую надо было, сжав зубы, сделать. «Ну хотя бы это не мальчишка Поттер», — подумал Снейп и нехотя приподнял Драко.

— Иди сюда.

Драко бросился в его объятия и, уткнувшись лицом в темную мантию, бурно зарыдал. Снейп неловко потрепал его по спине.

— Тише, тише… ну хватит…

Он просидел так добрые полчаса, поглаживая Драко по спине и тихо шепча слова утешения. Через некоторое время Драко успокоился, но отстраняться не спешил, вцепившись в складки мантии Снейпа.

— Дядя Сев?..

— Да?

— Ты… не скажешь отцу, что я…

— Нет никакой нужды обсуждать эти вопросы с твоим отцом, — заверил его Снейп. Он знал, что Люциус не отнесется к «слабости» сына одобрительно, пусть Драко было лишь одиннадцать.

Драко вздохнул с явным облегчением, и его глаза медленно, но верно стали закрываться. Снейп позволил ему так посидеть, пока тот не заснул, уложив светловолосую голову ему на грудь. Казалось, всего несколько лет назад он держал на коленях малыша Драко и отводил его ручки, чтобы тот не хватал его за волосы.

Наконец тихое похрапывание подсказало, что можно смело вырваться из объятий крестника. Снейп аккуратно опустил спящую фигурку на кровать и убедился, что у Драко накрыты ноги. Тот самый бокал вина и журнал по зельеварению — а также мир и покой его комнат — манили сейчас даже сильнее, чем прежде.

По пути к выходу Снейп бросил дежурный взгляд на Поттера, просто чтобы удостовериться, что тот по-прежнему лежит в кровати, а не где-то где, как обычно, не должен. И поэтому для него оказалось легким потрясением, когда он обнаружил, что мальчишка не спит и смотрит на него. Судя по всему, Поттер уже давно проснулся.

И это было… плохо. Если Поттер слышал их с Драко разговор, он обязательно использует свое знание как оружие против соперника, и вражда между ними и их друзьями поднимется на новый уровень. Разумеется, во всем виноват был Альбус, это по его идиотскому плану Поттер оказался в слизеринской спальне.

Снейп собрался было приказать Поттеру закрыть глаза и спать, но тот заговорил первым:

— Драко стало лучше?

В его голосе Снейп не уловил злорадства. От удивления он немного помедлил:

— Полагаю, что да.

— Во Франции наверняка было бы здорово, — довольно непоследовательно произнес Поттер и натянул одеяло до подбородка. — Спокойной ночи, профессор.

— Спокойной ночи, Поттер, — пробормотал Снейп и, глубоко задумавшись, вышел из спальни, и тихо затворил за собой дверь. Поттер вел себя… не как обычно, и причину  такого поведения выявить не получалось. Возможно, дело было в отсутствии тех двух. Поттер всегда так самодовольно ходил в окружении своих дружков и так пренебрежительно относился ко всему слизеринскому. Совсем как другой Поттер — тот никогда нигде не появлялся без хотя бы одного лизоблюда, который бы смеялся над его глупыми шуточками. Другой Поттер с радостью воспользовался бы случаем узнать о «слабости» врага.

Снейп зашел в гостиную и зажег заклинанием лампы. Осталось исполнить последний долг, и можно наконец пойти насладиться отдыхом, который, к счастью, он проведет вдали от всех детей. Елка стояла в углу, а свечки на ее ветвях должны были зажечь заглядывавшие ранним утром домовики. Снейп насчитал под деревом пять кучек подарков: четыре очень маленькие, а пятая — такая огромная, что занимала больше места, чем все остальные вместе взятые.

Странно: он знал, что Драко подарят много подарков, но как насчет Поттера? Избалованного принца, изнеженного Мальчика-который-выжил, который утром наверняка утонет в оберточной бумаге. Но судя по всему, гигантская куча принадлежала Драко: все подарки были обернуты в зеленую бумагу с большими серебряными луками, а поверх была привязана открытка на имя Драко. Рядом лежали подарки Милисенты и Клавдия — скромные сверточки, в которых наверняка лежали носки или новые перья, один подарок для Теренса от крестного… и <i>очень</i> маленькая кучка, которая могла предназначаться только Поттеру. Снейп пригляделся. Там лежал один бугристый сверток от хозяйки семьи Уизли с открыткой, на которой от руки было написано «с Рождеством!»; маленький сверток от Хагрида, загадочный розово-оранжевый сверток без открытки, подарок от Грейнджер и потрепанный бумажный конверт.  

Снейп на мгновение замешкался, потом взял конверт и обнаружил, что тот не запечатан. Внутри лежал листок бумаги с прилепленной к нему клейкой лентой монетой в пятьдесят пенсов и короткой припиской: «Мы получили твое послание и прилагаем твой рождественский подарок. От дяди Вернона и тети Петуньи».

Снейп, нахмурившись, снова открыл конверт и заглянул внутрь. Там ничего не было. Кто-то наверняка украл подарок Поттера, хотя Снейп не представлял, какой подарок для маленького мальчика уместился бы внутри бумажного конверта. И в записке было сказано определенно об одном подарке, не о нескольких. Они же не имели в виду… Снейп уставился на небрежно прикрепленную к записке монету. Они же не имели в виду <i>это</i>?

Хотя что еще они могли иметь в виду? Неужели они были настолько нищими, что не могли позволить себе купить настоящую рождественскую открытку — картонную аляповатую открытку, из тех, что продаются в каждом маггловском писчебумажном магазине? Эта «открытка» была… шуткой, и злой шуткой. Записка и монета казались  проявлением язвительного взрослого юмора, и это было гораздо более жестоко, чем не послать вообще ничего. Снейп прекрасно знал, что юмором можно унижать и ранить, и «рождественский подарок» Поттера от дяди и тети был нацелен и на то, и на другое.

Снейп долго не решался, но затем скомкал записку и конверт и бросил их в камин. Он взмахнул палочкой, и клочки бумаги загорелись от полетевшего в них красного луча. Утром единственным свидетельством того, что родственники Поттера что-то прислали племяннику, останется лишь кучка пепла да обуглившаяся маггловская монета.

Снейп призвал свои собственные рождественские подарки для студентов и разложил их по кучкам. Разница между кучкой Драко и кучками остальных осталась по-прежнему разительной, но этого Снейп был изменить уже не в силах. Он мог разве что надеяться, что его змейки — или Поттер — не станут слишком завидовать, пока Драко будет разворачивать свои тридцать или сколько там дорогих безделушек.  

Если бы только тот чертов продавец из лавки не настоял на том, чтобы приклеить к его подаркам веточки остролиста.  Из-за них его подарки выделялись, и все заметят, что кучке Поттера подозрительно не хватает украшенного остролистом свертка. Ну ладно. Только потому, что родственники Мальчика-который-выжил его не баловали… или, точнее, обращались с ним как с грязью…

Что ж. Как он сказал Драко, что-то невозможно изменить, и в любом случае это его не касалось. Ему нужно лишь приютить Поттера на каникулы, и, возможно, он поговорит с Минервой насчет «рождественского подарка» от родственников, но на этом все. Он не Альбус, который любит  влезать в чужие проблемы.

Снейп не оглядываясь вышел из гостиной.

***

— О-о-о, спасибо, профессор! — широко улыбнулась Милисента, прижимая к себе свой подарок — календарь. За ее спиной Леди Кримхильда бегала за игрушечной мышкой, которая очень реалистично пищала, пытаясь спрятаться под кучей оберточной бумаги. — Это лучший рождественский подарок!

Как Снейп и думал, от матери Милисента получила носки и маленький кулек конфет, а также письмо с наказом слушаться и прилежно учиться.

— Пожалуйста, мисс Булстроуд.

Теренс и Клавдий тоже успели развернуть свои подарки и, слегка покраснев, поздравили декана. Драко все срывал  бумагу с одного свертка за другим, разворачивая новые мантии, деньги, новую школьную сумку из драконьей кожи, новую метлу («”Нимбус-2000”, наконец-то, я им сто лет назад говорил, что “чистометы” устарели!»), двигающуюся фигурку Китайской молнии, которая плевалась голубым огнем и уже подпалила рукав парадной мантии Драко, стопку книг про квиддич и плакаты, конфеты, перья, напоминалку и много других вещей — и все это мальчику, у которого уже было больше имущества, чем у любого из его одноклассников. Ночные слезы забылись — по крайней мере, так казалось со стороны; Драко, раскрасневшись, открывал подарок за подарком, не прерываясь, даже чтоб похвастаться.

Остальные дети почти не обращали на него внимания, и Снейп почувствовал облегчение. Милисента играла с низзлом, Теренс и Клавдий начали партию в волшебные шахматы, а Поттер… Снейп наблюдал за ним краем глаза, сделав вид, будто ему интересно, какой ход собирается сделать Теренс.

Поттер удивил его. В пижаме и с взъерошенными со сна волосами он вяло приплелся в гостиную вслед за остальными. Когда же он увидел елку с зажженными свечками и блестящими в свете камина украшениями, то распахнул глаза от чистого, искреннего восторга. Как будто он никогда не видел наряженную елку прежде. А потом…

— Ой, смотрите! — Поттер метнулся к своей скромной кучке и потрогал верхний пакет, словно желая убедиться, что он настоящий. — Мне подарили подарки!

Драко, уже сдиравший обертку с первой коробки, странно посмотрел на него:

— А ты что ждал, Поттер, кучу драконьего дерьма?

К счастью, Драко увлекся своими подарками и не заметил, что Поттер добрых десять минут просто смотрел на свои свертки, гладил их и восторженно разглядывал оберточную бумагу, всячески растягивая удовольствие.

Наблюдавший украдкой Снейп видел, как Поттер наконец взял подарок от миссис Уизли и почти благоговейно его развернул. Его аккуратность ярко контрастировала с тем, как Драко срывал и рвал обертку, бросал подарок в сторону и хватал следующую коробку.

Внутри свертка оказались зеленый свитер и огромная коробка сластей. Поттер натянул свитер поверх пижамы, съел что-то из содержимого коробочки и протянул ее Милисенте:

— Хочешь? Это шоколадная помадка, ее сделала мама моего друга.

Милисента взяла кусочек и улыбнулась:

— Смотри, что мне подарил профессор Снейп! — она показала календарь. — А еще игрушку для Леди Кримхильды!

Снейп насторожился: если Поттер начнет насмехаться, то весь день будет чистить котлы зубной щеткой, и плевать, что Рождество.

— Круто, — сказал Поттер. — Я люблю кошек. Твоя очень большая, да?

Милисента гордо улыбнулась:

— Она на самом деле низзл. Мне ее еще котенком подарили.

— Круто, — как обычно красноречиво повторил Поттер. — А у меня сова, ее зовут Хедвиг.

— О, та большая белоснежная? Я видела ее в Большом зале, она очень красивая.

Теперь настала очередь Поттера гордиться:

— Ага, и она тоже это знает. Всегда делает лишний круг, чтобы на нее могли полюбоваться.

Оба ухмыльнулись, и Снейп моргнул. Поттер, вежливо беседующий в слизеринской гостиной…  это был почти оксюморон. Или должно было быть оксюмороном. Джеймс Поттер уж точно не стал бы проводить рождественское утро в змеином гнезде, делиться шоколадной помадкой и расспрашивать кого-нибудь из слизеринцев про их питомцев.

Затем Поттер вернулся к подаркам. В этот раз он выбрал длинный коричневый конверт. К конверту была прикреплена веточка остролиста и леденец из «Сладкого королевства». Поттер повертел конверт, нахмурился, не обнаружив подписи, потом пожал плечами и открыл его.

На ковер приземлилось несколько снимков. Это были волшебные фотографии, и на каждой из них была запечатлена стройная девочка с длинными рыжими волосами — она смеялась, делала домашнее задание, летела на метле и обнимала одной рукой темноволосого крючконосого мальчика.

Поттер долго смотрел на фотографии. Наконец он взял ту, на которой девочка летела на метле вокруг квиддичного поля, и ее алая спортивная мантия развевалась на ветру. Он перевернул снимок и прочитал: «Лили Эванс, октябрь 1973 года».

У Поттера приоткрылся рот, он взял другие фотографии. Лили Эванс читает книгу… Лили Эванс плеснула тыквенным соком в того, кто держит камеру… Лили и ее темноволосый друг играют в шахматы…

Поттер внезапно поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Снейпа, будто все это время знал, что тот за ним наблюдает. Выражение его лица чем-то… обескураживало, и Снейп быстро отвел взгляд. Поттер решит, что их прислал Альбус. Подобный сентиментальный жест был бы очень характерен для Альбуса, который никогда не мог удержаться, чтобы не вмешаться в чужие дела и не сделать что-нибудь ненужное для не стоящих того людей. И даже если бы эти снимки прислал <i>не</i> Альбус,  нужды видеть эти блестящие от благодарности глаза не было. Это были всего лишь несколько фотографий. Не то чтобы у него не осталось копий.

Позже, когда дети объелись сладостями, которых бы хватило на небольшую армию, и унеслись на улицу сжигать энергию, Снейп почувствовал, что может спокойно удалиться на несколько часов в свой кабинет. Нужно было проверить эссе, и к тому же хотелось быть подальше от Альбуса, который мог втянуть его в какое-нибудь нелепое занятие вроде пения колядок и игры в шарады.

У порога своего кабинета Снейп заметил, что к двери прикреплен конверт, и не Клеящим заклинанием, а кусочком маггловской клейкой ленты. Снейп осторожно ткнул в конверт палочкой, почти ожидая, что тот запоет идиотскую песню или опрыскает его какой-нибудь мерзкой жидкостью. Но ничего не произошло. Все еще опасаясь розыгрыша, Снейп отцепил конверт от двери. Конверт казался вроде бы нормальным, внутри него лежала открытка. Снейп взял ее.

«Дорогой профессор Снейп, — гласили каракули, которыми умудряются писать только маленькие мальчики, — спасибо за фотографии мамы, и счастливого Рождества. Г.П.».

Снейп долго смотрел на открытку, а потом вздохнул. «Дорогой» профессор Снейп. Как будто несколько скопированных фотографий могли что-то изменить. Несколько фотографий и сожженная записка, если быть точным, но  мальчишка этого не знал.

Сунув открытку в карман мантии, Снейп прошел в кабинет и, затворив дверь, наложил на нее такое заклинание, чтобы никто — назойливый директор ли, непослушные дети или надоедливые коллеги —  не мог зайти внутрь и нарушить его заслуженный отдых от всяких рождественских глупостей.

А если он время от времени и поглядывал на открытку, пока проверял эссе, то никто про это не узнает. В конце концов, это никого совершенно не касалось.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Реальная магия"


End file.
